


Our Friendship

by Snowy_Shaisha97



Category: GOT7, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:35:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25776730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snowy_Shaisha97/pseuds/Snowy_Shaisha97
Summary: Jin and Jackson bestfriend from childhood. Jackson an orphange while Jin come from rich family. Their friendship cut off because of fake rumors.p/s sorry for making Jackson hurt in this story.ENGLISH is not my native language. so i'm sorry for any grammar error in the story.
Relationships: Friendship - Relationship
Kudos: 1





	Our Friendship

1\. our introduction

Kim Seokjin/Jin  
18 years old  
introvert   
best friend with Jackson

Wang Jiaer/Jackson  
18 years old  
introvert  
best friend with Jin

Other Bts and Got7 hate Jackson and their enemy

They were good friend name Jackson and Jin. Jackson is an orphange and live alone in a small apartment. He work at convinient store as a part time worker. While, Jin came from a rich family. His parents own a company. Since Jin is the only child, he often live alone because his parents are busy with work. This make Jin's lonely. He and Jackson being friend's since childhood and they promised each other that they will stay by each other side whatever happened. They usually spend met at the playground and spend their time together. They entered high school together. But have different class. Even in different class, they always spend their lunch time together. 

2\. secret and bully  
Since Jin and Jackson are bestfriend, they shared secrets to each other. Even Jin parents rich, he has some trust issue. This happened because when he was a kid, he has a babysitter or like Jin called his nanny. His nanny that supposed to take care of him abused him when his parents not home. He never tell his parents what happened until one day his parents saw by themselves that the nanny they trust beat and starve him near death. His parents make police report toward his nanny and his nanny get into jail for child abused. Eventhough Jackson his bestfriend, because of his past he has trust issue. He told Jackson what happened at him in the past and Jackson told him that he will keep it as a secret. But little did they know, Jackson bully's heard it and make a plan to make Jin distance and hate Jackson. Jackson bullies spread Jin secret in their news school and once Jin read the news he felt betray because the only person who know about it only Jackson. He start distancing himself from Jackson and be friend with Jackson bullies. Jackson did not know why Jin distancing himself from him because he rarely can see or read the school news. He want to know why Jin distance himself as in he question himself did he do anything wrong to Jin's.

3\. hurt and injured

The whole school then started to hate Jackson because they thought that Jackson is not good friend for exposing Jin secret like that. When the whole school looked at him like he is disgusting, he just low down his head and walk to his class. When he got near Jin his bullies will always be with Jin. They bullys Jackson when Jin is not around them. They called him named like faggot, midget, fat, ugly and worthless. Not just called him named they also told him to kill himself, no one like him, he's useless, diet more and just go die. Jackson try to hold his walls because he's still hoping that Jin will be by his side again. Thr bullies getting bad as they begin to hit him, punch, beat, tortured and abused him. This leaves Jackson with bruises on his body and his face. Jackson did not stop and still asking Jin what is the reason for him distancing himself from his own bestfriend. Jin shut Jackson down and cut off their friendship. Jackson speechless and stunned by Jin words. While his bullies looked happy because their planned succed. In the end Jackson is left alone without knowing the truth and Jin not cared anymore about Jackson. When they bullies Jackson, he just walked away. He even told Jackson that is what he get for what he did. But Jackson still not knowing the reason and everytime he asked Jin, his bullies always beat him. Until one time one of the bully stab Jackson's arm and laugh while watching Jackson in pain. Jackson keept it all and he even quit from school. 

4\. depression and guilty

It's been two month since Jackson quit school. But he still waiting for Jin at his apartment which is his safe place from getting bullied. He want to know the truth why Jin acted like that. But Jin just ignoring Jackson and make Jackson fell in a deep depression. He always heard voice in his mind that he should kill himself because no one want to be his friend anymore. He should die. As he kept hearing those voices, he start to self harm. Jackson doesn't care anymore either his dead or alive because he already lost his bestfriend. He left alone and no one want him. He also did not take care of himself anymore. He talked alone and his emotion is playing with him. Sometime he laugh, cry, angry and sad all alone. His body full because of self harm he did to himself. His mind think that he already lost his bestfriend the one who promised to be with each other whatever happened. On other side, Jin feel lonely because no more Jackson that make him happy with his silly jokes. No more his happy virus. One day, Jin overheard the bullys talked to each other. It was them who spread his secret. The one who make his and Jackson friendship end. Jin feel so stupid cause he did not believe in Jackson. Jin run toward Jackson apartment. As he arrive at the apartment, he entered and look really shooked because Jackson just staring at him lifeless. Jin urge to Jackson's and hug him but he did not get the returned.

5\. happiness

Finally, when he know Jackson in a deep depression, he stayed with Jackson. He even asked his parents if he can move in with Jackson. His parents don't really mind because they know they can trust Jackson hence Jackson is good child. From the day Jin move in with Jackson, he do anything to get Jackson back and awake from his depression. He helped Jackson even Jackson not uttering single word to him. He take care of Jackson patiently because deep in his heart he is the reason why Jackson look like that. He make a therapist appointment for Jackson. When he start recovering, Jackson saw Jin for the first time. He cry and hug Jin closedly while asking why Jin acted like that before. Jin tell him the truth and he apologived to Jackson for trusting other but not his own childhood friend. Jin help Jackson to get through his depression and promised him thay he will be by his side and never leave him alone again.

THE END 😊


End file.
